Lost Humanity
by Unholy Prophet0060
Summary: "I was once like you, A regular person wanting to fit in. I once used to care about the deaths of the people around me. I Once had friends and a family i thought i could count on, but its all a fucking lie, all of it. I'm going to kill who did this to me, who made me into what i am now, and i'm gonna make her pay."
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic that relates in a crossover between transformers and something else. To be honest I had no idea that it would be Prototype. This is me just wanting to play around and experiment with writing crossovers so please go easy people. As you all know, this will have Jack as the main character with the Bots and a few others from Prototype. Not sure if Heller will be in this but we'll see where this leads. Now, read and Please, for the love of god Review, I need information on how my style of writing is to see if I'm satisfying you all enough. Now just as a reminder I have two other Fics that I have made a priority to finish so updates will be a bit longer than normal. The events take place during the end of the battle between Elizabeth Greene and Alex Mercer, but the time frame is based in the year 2011/2012 instead of 2009. Everything from then on out changes and leads into the Prime verse so enjoy!**_

 _ **As you all know, none of this belongs to me, I would of loved to own it all but sadly, life sucks that way.**_

 **Chapter one: Escaped.**

 _Year: 2011. City of Manhattan._

"God damit!" Cursed the hooded being after slamming his fist into the ground in frustration, cracking the concrete road while doing so. He was close, so VERY close to ending it. To finishing what he desired most. To kill Elizabeth Greene. She was a blight to this world, contaminating it with each second her presence continued to exist on this Earth. This "thing" was responsible for the deaths of so many innocent lives. From men, woman, to children. All victims to her endless passion of wiping out humanity to create her own race of what she calls the perfect beings. But What really put her at the top of the shit list was when she decided to hunt and capture the sister of the very man who hunted the bitch. His name, is Alex Mercer, and he was pissed off beyond regular anger or rage. Alex himself was another version of Elizabeth in ways of abilities and raw power, but at least he had good intentions, no matter how harsh they seemed in the eyes of many. He had grown to accept what he has become, what Blackwatch and Genteck have made him become, A Monster, a killer, a terrorist to the population that believed he was the reason for the infection. It didn't matter to him anymore, He was all these things. He was no longer a man or human, He was a virus, a bioweapon of mass destruction and chaos. He was a virus of Blacklight. His only concern was to kill the person who started it all. The harbinger of the Redlight virus, Elizabeth Greene. Once he was done with her, he would seek out his revenge on Blackwatch and Genteck, and he would slaughter EVERY single person involved with either of the factions.

A man, dressed in dark blue jeans with a white shirt and grey hoodie and a black leather jacket snarled at anything he saw. He was just seconds away from destroying Greene. He had her within arms reach, literally. He was moving in to consume the bitch and be done with all of the struggle. However, Blackwatch gathered their forces and attacked, thinking that both virus's were working together. He scoffed at the accusation of such a thing. A tank fired a shell right into him, sending both killing machines in different directions. Alex was blown into an abandoned shop, causing it to collapse on top of him, while Greene was sent into the dead biomass creature she was controlling until Alex ripped it apart. After a good three minutes of climbing out of the rubble of the destroyed building, Greene was long gone. In a panic Mercer searched the city block for her body, only to come up empty handed in his advance. He fell to his knees and slammed both fists into the concrete, creating two small creatures. He yelled and cursed, hardly able to contain his berserker rage. In the distance he could hear a few squads of Blackwatch troops on the move to engage him. He growled to himself. He had no time for this shit. Without thinking he walked casually over to an abandoned car. He drew back his foot and drove his foot into the side of the vehicle in a roundhouse kick, sending the car flying in the air towards the direction of the troops. Not even caring he turned back around and walked down the deserted street. Seconds later he heard the car impact and explode in a blaze of orange and red as the victim's screams howled and cried out as they burned to death. Mercer could care less at the moment, He had just lost his chance of killing the bitch that claimed to be his "Mother." "Like hell she is." The man eating virus muttered to himself. Alex charged towards a building and sprinted up the wall, jumping from building to building towards the place his sister was. First he would make sure that Dana was safe, then he would focus on cleansing the city of the infection that continued to ravage it to the core. When he was done, he would not stop until Elizabeth Greene was destroyed. As long as she continued to live, No one was safe.

 _ **Year: 2011. Jasper Nivada.**_

"Come on, Come on!" Jack shouted in his mind, Well aware that time was growing dangerously short. He continued to light the trail of energon aflame with his limited tools. He continued to focus his attention on the task in front of him. "Oh Jack, my dear Jack, where are you!" That horrid voice echoed throughout the entrance of the crashed Cybertronian vessel, growing closer as that insane, murdering spider Femme came closer to his position by the second. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Jacks face as his nerves went into overdrive. Fighting the urge to panic was near impossible for the young teen as his hands continued to shake. After giving one last attempt, he struck success with his goal. A spark of flame spread and followed to the trail of leaking energon leading to the downed ship. He smirked in victory doing a fist pump, only for it to disappear when he saw the purple eyed monster emerge from the inside of the ship. "Well, look what we have here. Given up so easy my Jack?" Spoke Airachnid, venom dripping from her fangs. Jack backed up as fast as he could while looking in the direction of the burning energon as it was reaching the ship. The Femme caught his change of eye direction and glanced at what the human was looking at. An expression of terror overcame the Ex Con as she raced over to extinguish the growing flames. Not taking any chanced Jack got on his feet and sprinted as fast as he was able to gain distance from the coming event soon to come. "JACK!" Screamed Airachnid as the vessel exploded around her, flames nearing Jack. The Human was blown off his feet and collided with a nearby tree. Thankfully for Jack, he wasn't caught in the fire but suffered a few cuts and bruises after the hard contact with a pine tree. Jack groaned and heaved, trying to get air back into his lungs as he held his chest tightly. After minutes of dry heaving, he sighed and took the chance to recover from being hunted for hours and hours. He glanced at the wreckage of the Ship in ruin and fire, all caused by a simple survival kit he was given. The teen chuckled softly to himself, think how proud Arcee would have been if she saw this...Wait, "Arcee!" Jack gasped in panic, quickly getting back up to his feet and ran back in the direction that she was being held. His breath quickened and his pulse rushed as he began to sprint through the pine forest. He was unprepared when a web like projectile shot his foot, gluing it to the ground. "what the hell?" Muttered the bot in confusion when a second shot hit his arm, sticking it to tree close by. Jack growed in frustration and tried to free himself. "you won't be getting out anytime soon, Jack. Now that I have none of my trophies left, I have to start over, beginning with YOU." Jack froze at the sound of that voice. She was meant to be dead! He yelled in his mind. She stood a good few meters away from him, armor blackened and damaged mostly beyond repair. Optics filled with hate and insanity. Her claws opened as she drew closer to him, hissing while doing so. Jack may have been intimidated but he was going to stand defiant, no matter what happened to him. "I'm not afraid of you, you fucking monster!" He shouted at her. This only caused the Femme to glare at the human in front of her. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She spat while getting her claws ready to cut off the boys head. She stopped when she heard the familiar sounds of a revving engine in the distance. Without so much as a warning, a slim blue armored Femme charged and slammed into the spider bot. Caught off guard, Arcee used that to her advantage and punched Airachnid hard in the faceplate. Not relenting, Arcee drew her arm blades and attacked without mercy. She did multiple slashes and stab wounds and still, did not stop her from tearing the bitch apart. "You will not touch Jack!" She yelled as she kicked the other femme into a large tree. The Autobot jumped on top of her and punched her repeatedly in the face. It was only Airachnids use of her extra limbs that she managed to throw the blue femme off of her. She didn't waste anytime however when she glared at the Autobot and human in front of her. She hissed and snarled at the two, realizing that she was in no condition to fight or even defend herself from her archenemy that stood in front of the human child protective, Arm blasters aimed at her frame. The Spider femme quickly glanced at the fallen tree beside her and formed an idea of a quick escape. Catching the Auto ot off guard, her smaller limbs sprung out and grabbed the fallen log and threw the object towards the human beside Arcee. "Jack!" The two wheelers optics widened in shock and she dived in front of her small charge and protected the human from being crushed. The huge log smashed against her back and was knocked to the side from the force. Airachnid didn't hesitate and made her move to escape. She tunneled and drilled into the ground and made as much distance from the Autobot as possible.

Jack panicked when he saw his partner and guardian taking the brunt of the damage of the tree that was thrown towards him. After seeing Arcee was thrown to the side from the impact the object had

Collided with her back, worry overcame him. He ran over to his fallen friend hoping that she was alright. "Arcee! Oh god, are you alright?" He yelled gripping her servo tightly. She was silent at first, until she groaned and opened her optics and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. I've taken a lot worse than a flying tree." She replied in a joking manner. She glanced over to the giant hole that the spider femme drilled to escape. She quickly got up and sprinted over to the entrance of the tunnel, cursing to herself loudly before turning her servos into arm blasters and fired into the hole repeatedly, inner rage and other emotions flowing off her body in waves. Arcee, stop she's gone." Jack tried to tell, her as he moved over towards his friend, only to be ignored as she continued to fire her weapons as if her mind was in a trance, filled with grief and loathing. Jack moved up and gripped her leg forcefully. "Arcee! " He shouted. He felt her body physically shake as she blinked her optics, coming out of her daze. Her firing seized, But her weapons were still aimed at the now caved in hole in front of her. Slowly, ever so slowly she lowered her arms to her side and retracted her blasters back into servos and her helm lowered with mixed emotions. She released a shaky sigh when she felt Jack rub her leg plate to comfort her. "Hey, it's alright, it over, Cee." The teen told her with a soft voice. Arcee Nodded slowly, and finally glanced at him with gratitude, as the Anger and sadness faded from her. She smiled at her charge and finally managed to speak. "You were very brave today Jack, blwing up her ship like that." The teen shrugged his shoulders in response. "not sure if that's a good thing, knowing that shes stuck on earth." He spoke with a shiver in his body. Arcee nodded in agreement. "I agree, the faster she is dealt with the better." Silence overcame the two for a moment until the Autobot spoke. "I'm sorry you had to face my demons like that Jack, I was in a bad state of mind, I hope that you can forgive me." She confessed with gilt. Her charge waved her off. "No need, Cee. It was a bad situation for both of us. Just don't leave me in the dark like that again, alright? You had me worried." The boy told her. Arcee smiled at him. "Okay, Partner, but let's get out of here, I need to get you away from oversized insects." She spoke with a hint of humor. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look. "oh, I'm your Partner now?" He asked with a grin. Arcee smirked. "Junior partner, in case I need to pull rank." She shot back as she started walking to an opening ground bridge she requested for. The human shrugged his shoulders and followed behind her. "works for me." He said as they both entered the groundbridge as it closed behind them.

The two were both unaware that they were being watched the whole time by something, or someone, that sat cross legged on top of a huge pine tree, humming to herself with crazed interest. A ripped and damaged Black outfit hugged her frame tightly while the sides of her head were shaved of, leaving a unladylike dark blond ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes glinted in the dim light of the afternoon, glowing an unnatural red. Her spine had bone-like spikes about 4 inches in length trailing the top, to the tail bone of her spine. She leaned back and forth and continued to hum to herself, repeating the tune of twinkle twinkle little star. After She saw the two figures disappear, she stood up, and jumped from her position to the ground below. The ground and rocks cracked from the impact of the female figure when she landed, causing a small crater to form around her. She walked smoothly over towards the small battlefield that caused a small bit of destruction. If She had to admit, giant alien cybernetic beings caught her off guard, and gave her a small curiosity when she saw two of them battle it out while she watched from afar. However, She could not consume anything that was not organic, thus, she lost interest after a few minutes. What she was interested in, was the young boy that the blue female bot was protecting. Jack was his name. He intrigued her immensely with how he reacted in situations like this. She was impressed when he destroyed that large ship with it's owner inside, and stood his ground when facing a being that was much beyond his size and strength and did not fear death. The female continued to hum to herself as she walked through the damaged section of the forest, focused on looking for something. Her interest in this "Jack" continued to grow until she came up with a decision with what she wanted to do with the boy. The crazed female nearly jumped in excitement when she discovered what she was looking for. She spotted a small trace of human blood, stained on a nearby tree not too far away from the wreckage of the ship. She reached out and traced a finger across the blood, covering the front of her finger in the red substance. She opened her mouth and licked off the blood and moaned at the taste. She loved the flavor of the bodies of her victims, but this was a whole new flavor. She inhaled the scent of the boy and familiarized herself with it. She could feel her biomass twist and churn inside of her in anticipation. She smiled to herself and sighed after she finished sucking off the last of Jacks blood off her ring finger. She now had a new task to set out on instead of hiding in the shadows from her troublesome son, Alex Mercer. She now had someone that become the first in the new species she had planned to transform humanity to become a pure and perfect race. A race where everybody was equal, where there was no imperfection and difference between others. An order that would rule this planet and make it perfect, and this boy, her soon to be son, would be the first to become what she wanted, like her. Elizabeth Greene smiled and giggled in excitement. "Jack, your mother is coming for you, I will make you my perfect son."

 ** _Well, there you go. First chapter in the story so far. I would like to say that im sorry but its been years since I last seen the episodes from Tfp so I'm a little rusty on the details. As for Prototype? I plan to get Mercer as one of the main Characters but he won't come in until later on in the story. Now The next update will be a while away due to other fics I'm working on so please be patient. Please review, I'm desperate for advice and your thoughts on how this went. Now, it's time for me to hit the hay, I'm tired and I got school tomorrow. Unholy Prophet, Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, first off i'd like to apologize to everyone who has waited for the next chapter to pop up. All i can say is that i've been busy working on my other fics that had to be done. Also, i have realized had made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter and for that i fell like an ass. Hopefully, you can enjoy this without too many complaints. I've done the best i can to correct my errors, and too tell you the truth, i'm fucked. I'm a little tired from this so i'm gonna go relax. Please, if you read the whole chapter i need reviews to help me improve my ability to write for you guys to enjoy this. Thanks for the guys that pointed out the errors i made. i really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Oh and just to answer a few questions that some of you seemed confused with regarding Elizabeth Greene:**_

 _ **A reviewer asked why Greene didn't infect everything she touched. Now i'll admit, i don't know the fully capability of Her from the game because i was young the last time i played it fully. So, with that being said, her abilities will be altered some what to suit the needs of this fic, though, not by much.**_

 _ **Someone asked if Jack will be the evolved in this. To answer the question, Yes. He will be the bearer of Redlight. Just like Greene. The last question i'll answer is from another reviewer asking why Greene wouldn't go track down her real son. I'm sorry to say but he will not be in this as to focus the attention on Elizabeth Greene, Alex Mercer, and Jack Darby. I'm thinking of adding an OC to this to be a romance option for Jackson in the future but that's a maybe at this point.**_

 _ **Now, I've said what needed to be said, so go and start reading and tell me what you think.**_

 _Chapter 2: partners_

 _Year: 2011 Jasper_

The light of the desert sun Died slowly as the darkness of night crept over the town. The temperature began to drop as the moon shone it's white light in the cloudless sky. The sky it's self had many stars dotted around glowing beautifully in the cool night. It was truly a sight to see. Not many Appreciate the beauty as much as they should. Not many places get a view such as this.

For Jasper however, It was a rare thing when the people get to see that many stars out at once. Jack released a relaxed sigh while folding his hands behind his head as he lay'd on the top of The Autobot HQ Omega 1. He sat there and gazed at the different shapes and patterns of the stars, studying the many constellations. He yawned tiredly as his eyes seemed to grow heavy. He was on the verge of falling into a restful sleep when he heard the noise of metallic feet approaching him.

Already knowing who it was that approached the Young boy, Jack didn't even bother moving from his current position, feeling quite comfortable where he was. The metallic figure drew closer. The being stopped beside the teen and bent down and sat beside him, being careful not to injure Jackson in the process. Once getting in a acceptable position, The Figure ex-vented a satisfied hum.

Neon Blue optics glanced at the Jacks relaxed form with interest. "So, this is where you've been for the past two hours. You know Me and Optimus were starting to get worried. Lectured the being softly. Jack opened his eyes and looked at his guardian with a warm smile. "Arcee, you guys don't need to worry, I simply just wanted to find a bit of peace and quiet by watching the stars." He said. Simply waving her off in a causal manner.

Arcee raised an optic lends in amusement. "Oh really? Are you sure? It looks to me that you were on the verge of going to sleep." She fired at him with a bit of humor. The teen huffed a small laugh in reply. "Yeah, guess i Gotta little too comfortable." He said while releasing another yawn. He rubbed his eyes tiredly in the process.

The Teen then sat up and and shuffled closer to his Autobot guardian. Jack looked up to the sky once again and marveled at the beauty of the shinning objects and the Full moon that irradiated a white heavenly glow in the late night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Whispered The boy softly. Arcee nodded lightly with a calm smile. "Yeah, It sure is." Both sat beside each other, each retaining their silence and simply just enjoyed the moment of peace. Time seemed endless at that moment. All the two cared about was just being in each others presence, watching the natural display in the sky above them.

Arcee's relaxed posture vanished as her helm lowered. Her kind smile faded and replaced with a sad expression. The Transition didn't go unnoticed by Jack however. He frowned slightly at his partners change in attitude. "Hey Cee, you okay?" He asked while looking at her with concern. The Blue femme ignored him and pulled her knees up to her chassis and wrapped both arms around them. She closed her optics and breathed out a light sigh. "Jack, I'm sorry if you think i'm unable to protect you as much as you'd want, and i don't blame you either." She whispered with regret in her words.

Jack faced her fully with a confused look. "What brought this up Cee? What are you talking about?" He asked her as he became unsure on how to take this sudden confession from his partner and protector. She sighed, almost shuddering before responding. "Jack, last week in the forest...i let my emotions get the better of me. Because of my careless thinking, i put you at risk of being killed. I..I...-" She was Cut off when she felt Jack rubbing her thigh gently. He looked at her with a caring smile. "Hey, It's alright. It was a bad situation and i should of listened to you from the start. It's okay Cee. It's in the past." He said with a dismissive voice.

The blue femme tensed again, balling her servo into tight fists. "Jack, what i did, you could of been hurt or worse. If it did happen then i wouldn't be able to live with it." She whispered, her voice cracking. "But nothing happened at all." The boy shot back, Looking into her optics with his eyes, not batting a single eyelash.

Arcee's shoulders slumped in defeat. She held herself tighter then before. "Jack, i already lost Tailgate. I lost Cliffjumper. I can't loss you too." She confessed with breaking emotions. The teen sighed softly, feeling upset at seeing his partner so vulnerable. He hated seeing her like this. With out saying a word, Jack climbed up the gap between Arcee's legs and moved up to her chassis, where her sparkchamber is located. Confused, Arcee lowered her legs and unfolded her arms and looked at what the teen was trying to do. Jack sat down on her waist and leaned back, his back resting on her lower chest while his head leaned back on her sparkchamber.

Jack smiled at her with care as his eyes closed. "Arcee, no matter what happens, i wont leave you. Heh, if i do kick the bucket i'm sure you'll drag me back to the land of the living." He said softly as he patted her chest. The blue femme remained silent, but the tension in her body faded when her charge rested on her chest. After a few minutes of silence the femme looked down at the young boy. She was surprised to see him fast asleep, breathing calmly and full of peace. Arcee could help but smile at the sight. Instead of waking him from his peaceful slumber, she carefully wrapped both arms around the boy and held him gently and cradled him against her spark.

She slowly leaned back against the rock wall, resting her back against it. She glanced up at the stars and back at the boy. She felt a warm happiness inside her. She brushed a strand of raven hair from his eyes with her digit. " _he looks so peaceful_." She thought to herself. She glanced at the stars once last time before deciding that tonight they might as well stay up here for the night. She raised the temperature around her chest armor to keep the teen warn during the night. Arcee then closed her optics as she entered stasis. The two close friends slept together in undisturbed peace.

Both were unaware of what was going to happen in the days to come. It was only a matter of time before the harbinger of Redlight found what she was looking for.

 _ **I Know that this is short and mostly a filler chapter. But i wanted to get the bond between Arcee and Jack down before i get into the main part of the story. Most chapters will be roughly around 2000 words or slightly under. I intend to write at least 30 to 40 chapters in total so it's gonna take a while to get it finished. Now i really hope that i made this chapter easier for you guys to understand. I had comments saying that my setup made everything harder to read. Review what you think and be on the look out for chapter 3. Greene comes into play. Unholy Prophet, out!**_


	3. The message for readers

This is just an authors note. i want to inform all of you that i have returned to fanfiction and my first chapter to release will be for lost Humanity. The 3rd chapter in the story will be up sometime this week. I thank you all for your patience. I am currently at 800 words and hope to reach at least 3000+ (As per usual length of my chapters) until then. All can say is that you wait just a little more.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Well, I've got a lot of explaining to do don't I? Well for one, the whole reason for my sudden absence from Lost Humanity is because I've felt like I fucked up the whole beginning of the story. I planned to just up and abandon the whole project all together and move on. However, I've looked through the categories of crossovers between Prototype and Transformers Prime. I'm the only one that's done one (so far). So that being said, I feel obliged to continue. I'm gonna be honest with you, whatever plans I had for this fic have been long forgotten. So it's gonna be a struggle to write each chapter. Wish me luck guys. I'm doing this for you.**_

* * *

Stood in firelight, sweltering. Bloodstain on chest like map of violent new continent. Felt cleansed. Felt dark planet turn under my feet and knew what cats know that makes them scream like babies in night.

Looked at sky through smoke heavy with human fat and God was not there. The cold, suffocating dark goes on forever and we are alone. Live our lives, lacking anything better to do. Devise reason later. Born from oblivion; bear children, hell-bound as ourselves, go into oblivion. There is nothing else.

Existence is random. Has no pattern save what we imagine after staring at it for too long. No meaning save what we choose to impose. This rudderless world is not shaped by vague metaphysical forces. It is not God who kills the children. Not fate that butchers them or destiny that feeds them to the dogs. It's us. Only us. Streets stank of fire. The void breathed hard on my heart, turning its illusions to ice, shattering them. Was reborn then, free to scrawl own design on this morally blank world.

― Alan Moore, Watchmen

* * *

 ** _Year: 2011_**

 ** _Town of Jasper_**

Jackson yawned as he walked out the doors of his workplace. KO burger to be exact. Like always, the raven haired teen longed to get out of the place. Simply because of how poorly the said job pays. Also not to mention the terrible customer service at the drive thru.

The boy sighed as he stretched his muscles and felt a few satisfying cracks in his stiff joints. He glanced over to the parking lot and smiled as he spotted Arcee in vehicle form. Arriving just as he finished. Jack made his way over to his guardian and got himself comfortable on the seat after he approached her.

"Another long day I take it Jack?" Asked the femme Auto-Bot somewhat curious to see him so eager to finish work more so than most days.

The teen slumped his shoulders a little and groaned while strapping on his helmet. "Tell me about it. The boss has me running double shifts while still making me run the drive thru. I swear, If he had the money and power, he'd be a damn slave owner!" He expressed while throwing his hands in the air to make his point.

Arcee chuckled at his dispense. She slowly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road as Jack gripped the handle bars tightly for support. The Femme would of rolled her optics at Jackson's glare he sent her way if she were able to do so.

"Oh relax. It's a Friday. Remember, we're all going to Vegas to have some time off. Optimus and Ratchet included."

Jack shook his head slightly in disbelief. "I still find it hard that Miko was able to convince him to tag along with us." He shrugged to himself and kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"I think it was more along the lines of 'By Primus if you stop painting my equipment pink I will go with the others!' Or something like that anyway."

The Auto-Bot responded as she speed across the road towards Omega 1. She mentally grimaced at the thought of seeing Ratchets reaction if that were to happen. He'd most likely throw the Asian girl into the Ground-bridge and drop her off in Japan and leave her there.

"Yeah, He'd most likely blow a gasket." Jack agreeing with her.

Both partners continued to converse with one another for roughly half an hour until they reached the entrance of the Auto-Bot headquarters.

As Arcee drove into the command center, Jack unclasped his helmet and jumped off and dive-rolled across the floor and continued rolling onto his feet. Arcee then suddenly slammed the brakes on her front tire. Her frame tipped forward and she used the momentum to her advantage. She used the shocks on the front tire to boost her in the air by a few feet and begun transforming. She then spun backwards doing a back flip and landed in a crouch position. Blue optic shone to life as she smirked at Jackson who returned the smirk wholeheartedly.

"We're getting that move right on point aren't we, Partner?"

Jack gave Her a Fist pump. And smiled. "I believe we nailed it this time. It would be useful for getting me off and to safety in no time while you're able switch to combat mode in a rapid pace." Finished the teen. He could of swore that he heard Miko jealousy mutter "Show off's." From the couch on the platform.

Ratchet only huffed at the two before going back to resume his duties on the consoles in front of him. Bumblebee, who was watching T.V with Raf and Miko gave a double thumbs up and beeping in acknowledgment.

Bulkhead chuckled and nodded his head in their direction as he was adding modifications to his blasters and cannons over by the supply crates.

Wheeljack Gave a quick two finger salute and smirked in their direction as he walked towards the hanger to work on the Jackhammer.

Optimus was standing next to Ratchet with both his hands clasped behind his back firmly. Standing stoically and imposing as a Prime should be. He Stood there with a relaxed posture and a calm demeanor. He greeted the young human and Femme with a warm smile. "Ah, greetings Jack, Arcee. It is good to see you." The old Prime waved at the two as he turned to face them.

Jack waved in return while Arcee nodded in response. "Hey Optimus. Arcee just picked me up from work." He told the Auto-Bot leader as he made his way up the stairs to join Raf and Miko.

"I see. Very well. Enjoy yourself Jackson." The Prime acknowledged before walking down the hallway to his quarters within the confines of the base. Arcee then made her way over towards bulkheads location to see if he needed any assistance with his weapons, knowing her charge would be fine for a few hours.

Jack sat down beside his two best friends on the worn out couch and released a relaxed sigh as he kicked his feet out from under himself and planted them on the desk. "Hey guys. What's up?" He asked.

The 15 year old adrenaline junky huffed as she flicked through the T.V channels. "It's been SOOOOOOO Boring! I've had nothing to do since the end of school. Ratchet forbid me and Bulk from going out to do dune bashing!" Exclaimed the young girl in frustration causing Raf to jump slightly in fright.

"It was becoming a hazard getting out all of the sand from the joints in Bulkheads frame. If you even think about going out again you'll see your guitar in pieces quicker than you can say Primus!"

The aged med bot Threatened from his station beside the Ground-bridge.

Miko muttered to herself and whispered to Jack. "See what I have to put up with?" She said while jurking a thumb at the medic. Jackson was about to reply when Ratchet fired back. "I heard that!"

"I don't care!" The girl shot back. The two boys on the couch sighed and rolled their eyes at the argument. Raf finished adjusting his glasses before he decided to speak up. "Miko, don't stir the hornet's nest." The preteen called out simply. Miko was about to retort when she felt a finger pressed against her lips. Instantly shushing her.

"Can you not? I'm rather tired and I'd like to relax a little." Jackson lectured as he rubbed his eyes, already feeling the bags underneath them. Miko muttered a

"Humpf, fine." As she picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels out of boredom.

Jackson mentally sighed in relief to finally have some peace and quiet for the night. He glanced over at Raf with tired eyes before he asked him how his day was.

Raf looked up from his laptop and smiled before showing him a school project he'd been working on for the past month with bumblebee and by an extension, Ratchet.

"I've been doing a science project based on the possibilities of Human evolution. I've based it on theories on how we humans can evolve both technologically, and physically. So far with bee's and Ratchet's help, I've had a few for the technological side. But I seem to be lacking in material for the physical size I'm afraid."

At this Raf sheepishly rubbed the back of his head released a nervous laugh. Jack couldn't help but smile at the young boy. However young he may be, there was no denying that he was extremely gifted when it came to logical study.

"That's a rather interesting subject to study, Raf. When do you think you'll present it to the class?" Jackson asked. Curious about his choice of work.

The orange haired youth perked up before responding to the older teen. "Oh! Hopefully in a few weeks! I just need to do a little more research before I submit it." The boy beamed in pride.

Jack smiled lightly and nodded before he yawned and slumped further into the couch and closed his eyes. Hoping for a little shut eye.

As Miko was flicking through the channels, She eventually stopped and just decided to watch the news channel after giving up on trying to watch something interesting. She sighed dramatically and dropped the remote on the table and folded her arms and sat back with a frown on her face. She was mildly surprised when there was something she actually saw worth watching.

 _"Welcome back to aljazeera News. Today, a Privet military faction called 'Blackwatch' has reported to the public that the Blacklight virus outbreak in New York has been eradicated. The 'Red Zone' has been cleared of all infection an infected individuals and is now safe to begin reconstruction to the city. It is estimated that the time it would take until the rebuilding of the will be five to six years minimum. Reporter LeAnn is live now to interview one of the main leaders of Blackwatch."_

Jacks eyes shot open at what he heard on the T.V. He glanced over at Miko who had a neutral expression as she was examining her nails, already losing interest. Now curious at what he heard on the T.V, he asked The girl on the other side of the couch if she could turn up the volume. "Miko, Could you turn that up? I want to listen to this."

The younger teen sluggishly moved over and picked up the remote and raised the volume bar up to 30 before dropping it on the table again. He nodded his thanks before he listened to what the reporter was saying on the T.V screen.

 _On the T.V screen it showed a dark skinned woman dressed in a business suit and office skirt. Standing next to her was a tall male individual. He was decked out in full military black body armor with the Blackwatch label printed on his back. The man was aged and had graying hair with scared white skin. He had both arms clasped firmly behind his back in a formal stance as he was being questioned by the reporter next to him._

 _"We are here live in New York in the Green zone. With me here, is captain Robert Cross from The main military force stationed here, Blackwatch."_

 _Introduced LeAnn while Cross nodded in acknowledgment to the camera while a stoic expression. LeAnn glanced up at Cross as she spoke._

 _"Captain. We appreciate that you've agreed to let ask you a few questions. Shall we begin?" Asked the Woman while holding a microphone. Cross nodded again._

 _"affirmative." He responded. Standing a little more straight._

 _"Right. Let's begin. Now, up until three weeks ago, there have been sightings of mutated beings. Are we safe to assume that there are a part of the blacklight virus?" Questioned LeAnn as she held the mic over to Cross. He wasted no time in responding. "That would be correct. They are nothing more than a mutation that the virus mutates into when it evolves over time."_

 _LeAnn nodded At the answer. Statusfied. She quickly moved onto the next question._

 _"Understood. Now, next question. What is Blackwatch exactly? It is safe to say that it is not apart of the US army. What is there main goal? Or purpose?" LeAnn once again over the mic over to the Captain. Waiting for his answer._

 _This time Cross paused for a moment before replying. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly._

 _"Blakewatch is a Private military only used In world threatening situations for the US Government. Ones like this. Blackwatch's one, and only goal is to protect and maintain the safety of all civilians from hidden threats. Both international, or national."_

 _The aged man stated. Shielding the true meaning of Blackwatch from the public._

 _The Reporter hummed to herself before continued her interview._

 _"Right. Now people have been saying that there have been individuals that have been infected with the virus have been able to gain abilities like being able have superhuman strength and speed. And also having the capabilities to morph parts of their bodies into weapons. Is this true Captain?"_

 _Cross frowned and tensed up. His eyes narrowed as he faced the camera after glancing at LeAnn._

 _"I'm afraid that is classified. I can't answer that question."_

 _LeAnn frowned at the blunt answer. Her fingers gripping the mic tightening in slight frustration. She brushed a lock of brown hair over her shoulder as she thought of another question to ask the soldier._

 _"That's okay Captain. Is it true that Alex Mercer, the one responsible for the outbreak disappeared? If so, is it truly safe for civilians to return to the city again with a terrorist on the loose?"_

 _Asked The young woman with a questioning look raising an eyebrow._

 _Cross faced the short Reporter with a hard gaze as he breathed in and out evenly. It took a moment for him to respond._

 _"Alex Mercer is no longer in New York. He's gone into hiding. But there is nothing to fear. The whole of Blackwatch are hunting him down. It's only a matter of time until we put him down." Once again, He answered bluntly while maintaining his composure._

once Jack had heard what he needed to, he stood up and changed the channel. Mostly because He didn't want Raf having to watch or hear something like that at his age. The 16 year old was about to get up and go grab something to eat when he nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd forgot that bumblebee was still watching the T.V with them. He sheepishly waved to the yellow scout and made his way to the ground floor. The Yellow bot just looked at him with those wide blue optics and waved back.

The teen walked towards the makeshift kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed out a homemade sandwich. He sighed happily and took a bite, savoring the taste of fresh steak. Halfway through his food, he glanced over to Arcee's direction and saw her and Bulkhead having trouble putting together an energon launcher That Wheeljack made for the green wrecker.

"Cee, is Mom coming tonight? Or is she waiting tomorrow until we leave?" Jack called out to his partner. The Blue two wheeler stopped struggling with the weapon and huffed before looking towards her partner. "She said she'll be here tomorrow morning to help you and the kids pack their stuff. I think she has another late night at work."

The rave haired boy nodded in understanding. He took another bite of his sandwich and swallowed. "I guessed as much. I'll probably have to go home and make dinner for her for when she gets back." Said Jack as he finished eating and cleaned up after himself.

Arcee nodded at this. "I Could drive you down now if you'd like?"

Jack smiled. "I'd liked that a lot, Cee."

The femme had a smile of her own. She looked at Bulkhead and shook her head. "Sorry big guy. Mind if you put this together on your own?" She asked while she hand back some of the parts of the launcher to the green Auto-Bot. Bulkhead waved her off and grinned. "No worries Arcee. Go on ahead. I go ask Jackie for the schematics on how to build this scrapping thing." He said while banging a fist on the barrel. Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder in thanks before moving to over to Jack.

She bent down and transformed back into her vehicle form and revved up her engine in anticipation. Jack wasted no time and jumped back on and strapped on his helmet once again.

* * *

 _Atlanta City: Safe house._

"Dana, for the last time, no." A hooded individual spoke as he folded his arms across his chest. Dana frowned and pouted at her older brother who was leaning against the door frame. "Come on, Alex. I'll be fine. Just let me go with you." Argued Dana while rubbing her temples in annoyance.

Alex Mercer didn't budge. "No Dana. I won't say it again. Your still recovering from the coma Greene placed you in. Your safe here. No need to put yourself in danger."

The older of the two tried to reason. Dana deflated and slumped her shoulders. "I just want you to be careful. The world has branded you as a terrorist and want you dead."

Dana confessed while looking at the ground. Alex sighed softly, feeling sympathy for his only sister. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. But If I don't hunt Elizabeth, everything that we've done to stop her will be undone if she spreads Red light."

The man eating virus explained. He felt Dana move away from him and heard the younger Mercer sigh once again. "Okay fine. I'll stay. Do you at least have a hint of where she's hiding?" Dana said as she sat back down on her bed.

Nodded. "I have a few locations of where she could of gone to. She's not stupid. She'll relocate every few months to stay off Blackwatch's radar. I'll start in Austin texas and begin my search there."

Informed Alex. Dana nodded. Agreeing with him. She stood up and made her way over to him. Alex was giving her an odd look, not understanding what she was intending to do. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled him into a firm hug. Alex's eyes widened in surprise before he could regain his composer. He then eventually got a hold of himself an slowly returned the embrace.

"Good luck, Alex. Stay safe out there." She whispered.

The older Mercer was silent at first. Unsure if he wanted to make a promise he couldn't keep. For Dana's sake, he'd tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I will Dana. Take care of yourself until I get back okay?" He said while pulling away. His Sister nodded. That was all the confirmation Alex needed to set him on his way. He walked to the door and left the room. When he exited the apartment, He made his way to the rooftop. He gazed out to the setting sun over the horizon. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them again. His eyes now full of life. With a task set in motion, Alex Mercer sprinted and jumped from the rooftop. Air dashing from building to building.

"I'm coming for you Greene. I'm going to finish what I started three months ago."


End file.
